The present invention relates to a system and method for tracking products through distribution, particularly such products as promotional receipt rolls or other items including customized, targeted information for a self-service terminal, an automated teller machine (ATM) or a point-of-sale terminal.
Paper receipt rolls or other items may be printed with promotional advertising or other customized, targeted information. The promotional advertising or other customized, targeted information often include information with a defined lifespan (such as expiration dates) or regional advertisements. These advertisements must reach the intended machine at the correct geographical location and in a timely manner. Therefore, it is important that the correct receipt rolls or other items including customized, targeted information are delivered to and installed in the appropriate machine in a timely manner.
It is known to provide a marking label for a product which becomes part of an assembly to enable retrieval of defective assemblies, for example, when a certain lot of assemblies contains products which may be defective. The marking label identification code indicates which assemblies include the suspect products. However, this marking label does not involve or otherwise indicate the location where a finished product is to be used, so it is not helpful for the situations described above.
There is a need for a system and method for tracking the distribution of products such as promotional receipt rolls which include customized, targeted information.